Journey Through Hogwarts
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Five: In time of need; Arthur does the only thing he can think of.
1. Remember When

_Journey Through Hogwarts_

_Remember When_

Everyone is always saying, "Hey Lily! Do you remember when…"

My problem with this is I don't remember! Why can't I remember anything from when I was little? I'm now twenty-ne years old I have a great house, a beautiful wife, an even more beautiful daughter but I can't for the life of me remember anything from when I was a child.

It's starting to really worry me, was I abused as a kid? Did I just have a bring childhood?

Naomi tells me not to worry about it, but I just can't help myself. Why can't I remember when?

* * *

Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge - The Letter - write a drabble under 200 words about someone who is anxious about something

The Becoming A Wizard Challenge - Year 1 - Being Left on the Doorstep - someone trying to remember something from when they were very young


	2. The Dream

**The Dream**

"Al, are you sure you know how to drive that thing?" He asked me with scared eyes, he was sitting in the passenger seat in my dad's car.

I smiled at him with a wide grin. "Of course I do!"

Then as I hit the gas, the car chugged forward and went right over the cliff side. Scorpius and I screamed our lungs out and held onto each other.

"Kiss me," he whispered into my ear, "As the last thing we will ever do."

I leaned into him, kissing him passionately but before we could crash, I opened my eyes.

* * *

_ The Becoming a Wizard Challenge - Year 1; At Number 4 Privet Drive: write about a dream._

_Journey Through Hogwarts; Diagon Alley; Ollivanders Wand Shop- Write about your OTP using the quote "Kiss me, and you will see how important I am."- Sylvia Plath for inspiration_


	3. Unsent Letters

_Journey Through Hogwarts_

_Unsent Letters_

_Dear Daddy,_

_Hogwarts is great! I haven't had any classes yet but I'm sure they'll be good as well. I can't wait until the morning, so I better get to sleep! I'll write again soon!_

_I love and miss you,_

_Naomi_

Naomi looked at the note she scribbled down with fresh tears in her eyes. It had been almost four years since her father had died but she still thought of him everyday. _It just isn't fair_ she thought to herself putting the letter in a box full of unsent letters with a sigh.

_Sometimes life isn't fair, Naomi. _

* * *

Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge - Eeylops Owl Emporium - Write a letter fic between a Hogwarts student and his/her parents.

The Becoming A Wizard Challenge - Year 1 - Chore 1: making the bed - write using the prompt "sleep"


	4. Mistakes

_Journey Through Hogwarts_

_Mistakes_

Journal

My name is Eileen Prince-Snape. I am a victim.

When I first met Tobias, I never knew the danger I was putting myself in. Never knew what I would be doing to my future little boy. I was blind to the unknown.

Since then life has been hell, really. He wasn't supposed to find out I was a witch, it wasn't important. He was never supposed to throw my wand in the lake in the garden. He was never supposed to be abusive.

However, he did; He was.

I never wanted to put Severus in this environment but what was I to do? Where was I supposed to go? My parents kicked me out long ago, as soon as I started talking to a Muggle. I had no one.

Therefore, I stayed and it got worse. He started hitting Severus too, and it was my entire fault.

It's my fault that Severus turned into a Death Eater.

It's my fault that Dumbledore is dead.

It's my fault that my little boy is dead.

If only I had tried to get help. If only I told someone what we were going through.

Nevertheless, I didn't and he's now gone. Forever.

* * *

_Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge - Amanuensis Quills- Write a journal fic including the prompts important, lake, and unknown._

_The Becoming A Wizard Challenge - Year 1 - Chore 4: fixing up the garden - write using the prompt "garden"_

_Bingo Card Drabble Competition - Eileen Prince_


	5. In Time Of Need

_In Time Of Need_

"Molly, what's wrong?"

"What is this?"

"Oh, that."

"Arthur, I'm waiting."

"We needed the money... Bill and Charlie were young, we tried the contraceptive potion but you got pregnant with Percy."

"So your answer was to pose for PlayWitch magazine?"

"I did what I had to do."

"I don't even know what to say right now."

"Molly, it was over twenty years ago... I was young, and I was desperate to provide for my family."

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Arthur? What if one of our children had to find it? Why did you even keep it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I forgot about it, obviously. I don't even remember putting it up here, but honestly, the kids would've never found it... When was the last time any of them cleaned the attic?"

"We would send them up here to do it and they would just play around with their old toys... Anyone of them could have found it!"

"In a box full of Muggle things? You know neither of them are interested in anything but the car."

"I know..."

"Are you really upset with something I did so long ago?"

"But Arthur, what if one of the children had to see this?"

"But they didn't."

"They could've!"

"Molly, are you mad because one of the children could've seen it or because I didn't tell you?"

"You didn't have to sell your body like this... I didn't ask you to."

"Of course you didn't. I did it for us, we really needed the money and I got it, it isn't like I cheated on you or anything; Mollykins, I would never do that."

"I know."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"There's a summer edition..."

"I'd like to see that one."

"Why look at a picture when you have the real thing?"

"Arthur!"

"Yes?"

"You're so difficult, you know that?"

"But you love my difficulty, just like you love my body."

"I've had seven children with you, of course I love your body."

"We should get back to cleaning this room up if we plan on letting the kids play up here."

"You really know how to ruin a mood."

"Now who's being inappropriate? Our grandchildren will be here any minute, Mollykins."

"You're right. Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Molly."

* * *

_Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge - i. Slug and Jiggers Apothecary- If you were raised by wizards, write a fic using the prompts waiting, potion, and difficult._

_The Becoming A Wizard Challenge - Year 1 - _Chore 5: washing the car - write using the prompt "car"

_The test your limits Competition; Arthur Weasley posed for Playwitch magazine. Years later, his current romantic partner finds out._


End file.
